


MIA

by GoringWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Charles, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Magneto hasn't been seen in a while?Prompt: Cherik





	MIA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinQueen021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueen021/gifts).



“Is it just me or has there been a distinct lack of Magneto sightings for the past couple of months?” Tony asks when they walk into the conference room to debrief after their latest run in with the Brotherhood. Nothing violent, which was odd, more just angry at the work of a cure. All the usual guys had been there, except Magneto. As had been the case for long enough to cause worry.

“Facial recognition scans has provided us no known location for him. It is almost like he has dropped off the face of the Earth,” Fury says.

“Perhaps we should speak with his mate. If anyone would know where he is it would be the most powerful telepath in the world,” Stephen says and they resolve to pay Xavier a visit the next day.

When they arrive at the mansion they find several children on the lawn playing games and using their powers. 

“Does he know we’re coming?” Tony asks as they walk up to the door.

“I had Fury reach out. Plus I’m sure that he is aware,” Stephen whispers to his mate tapping the side of Tony’s temple, making his mate blush and lean into the contact.

“Good morning,” Professor Xavier says and they are led into the sitting area of the mansion and offered drinks which they decline.

“So, what brings the Avengers to my school?” He asks taking a drink of his water.

“We were wondering if you knew where Magneto...erm...Erik is,” Steve says and Xavier’s looks at them.

“Why do you want to know?” Charles asks.

“Our facial recognition software isn’t picking him up at all,” Natasha says.

“Perhaps he has gone to ground. If Erik does not want to be found then he won’t be,” Charles says.

“We were also hoping you might be able to find him using your telepathy,” Steve says rubbing the back of his head.

“I apologize Captain Rogers, Erik is quite skilled at avoiding me if he does not wish to be found, I will however be sure to keep an ear out and alert you should he show up. However, I do not think he will be showing up anytime soon to cause trouble. Now if you will excuse me a matter of great personal urgency has arisen and I must ask that you leave,” Xavier says and begins showing them to the door, but before they can step outside there is a scream from deeper into the mansion.

“That sounds like someone in trouble,” Steve says eyes narrowing.

“I assure you that I have the situation well in hand. Now if you will excuse me,” Charles says trying to shut the door.

“Charles!” they hear a voice shout, a voice they know from many fights in the past. Steve wastes no time pushing back against the door, startling Charles and knocking him and his chair back a little ways.

“Get your students out of the mansion. We’ll sneak up on Magneto and apprehend him,” Steve says.

“Unfortunately Captain, there will be no apprehending him. He has passed leadership of the Brotherhood on to my sister and is here as my guest,” Charles says.

“What? But he’s clearly causing some innocent person distress!” Steve says as they hear the scream again and now that they are listening they realize that it is Magneto is the one doing the screaming.

“I would like you to think about how long Erik has been missing,” Charles says.

“Nearly nine...impossible,” Tony says eyes wide.

“What?”

“Magneto has been missing for nine months. But he’s an Alpha,” Tony says eyes wide glancing at Stephen.

“The science is there, Alphas just buried it under decades of secondary gender conforming rules and regulations. Hank was one of the originally researchers on the project before it was shut down. Recently Erik decided that he wanted pups. Unfortunately, I am unable to carry a pup due to my circumstances. So, with Hank’s newly restarted research Erik agreed to do the carrying for me,” Charles says.

“Wait...Erik, your Alpha, wanted a pup so he, instead of going out to find an omega that could have given him one he stayed with you and was willing to put his body through that sort of experiment...Why?” Tony breathes out.

“Because he didn’t want the pup if it wasn’t with me,” Charles says.

“You could have just adopted,” Stephen says.

“Look around you Dr. Strange. We have nothing but children we have adopted into our hearts. But Erik wanted to do this for me so he did. I became quite depressed when I realized that I wouldn’t be able to give that to him. To ease my tortured heart he agreed to the experiment,” Charles says and Tony lowers his head. None of his past mates would have ever done something like that.

“Charles, get down here before your offspring kick my bladder into one giant bruise,” Erik says walking in, stomach heavy and full. When he sees the Avengers standing in the doorway and freezes and they are all too shocked to do anything.

“Erik, everything is in hand. Please go back to bed. Your contractions are getting closer. I would like you to be in an actual bed when they get close enough for us to deliver,” Charles says.

“Charles,” Erik says watching them closely a slight growl in his voice.

“Erik, this is all in hand. Please rest, for me,” Charles says and Erik looks at them one more time before returning to where he came from. Steve stares at everything for another moment before turning to Charles.

“Do I have your word that he will not attack anymore people?”

“Yes,” Charles says and Steve nods.

“I won’t tell Fury this time,” Steve says.

“Thank you. Oh and Tony I suggest you speak with Dr. Strange,” Charles says with a wink and they leave.

Years later Hank releases his procedure to the public and Stephen and Tony are the second pair to go through it.


End file.
